memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Help talk:Image markup
Side by side images? Can I get two images next to eachother? :It shouldn't be a problem. gets you the below. Note that it doesn't work if you add the markup |center| to the link, and will reverse the picture order if |left| is used. It does look a little messy, though, so I would avoid doing it unless the two images are the same size. -- Michael Warren 22:00, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Hmm, indeed. When the images are not the same size, it looks messy. Well, thanks! Ottens 22:06, 9 Jun 2004 (CEST) Other language, shared images? I am translating articles fromthe English version to the Spanish version of Memory Alpha, and would like to use a call to the same images to avoid duplicating them on the server. How can I do this? Beverly Jan 28 2007 Captions? Would someone so kindly point out where the guidelines are that state that this is the proper formatting? Quite frankly it looks tacky and unencyclopedic to start a caption off with ..., and I'm getting tired of seeing the same "formatting" corrections being made when the reality of this is is one persons preference over anothers. --Alan 16:38, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, like a lot of our format "rules" (guidelines/whathaveyou), it started somewhere back a long time ago, because you cannot, grammatically, start a sentence with "As" in the way that several captions were done. The simple reason for that is... you need a noun. With the person's name as the title of the article in big letters above, it follows naturally to have "... as BLAH", suggesting that the name is the start of the sentence. It's fairly common in non-reference books, but if we want to go with a reference style look, all of those captions should be (to use this article as an example): ::"Valerie Ann Miller as Greta Vanderweg" :Which, as you can see... starts to get a bit ungainly, and on my screen... happens to be wider than than actual picture! :) :Now, whether the current format choice is best is to be determined. I don't know. It looks better than the full blurb (duplication and extreme width reasons), and it's more grammatically correct than "As BLAH". That's just my take though. -- sulfur 16:46, 26 January 2009 (UTC) ::Since I'm the one that makes many (if not most) of the formatting changes Alan's talking about, I guess I should respond. One of my goals (and I'm guessing, at some level, a goal of most folks here) is to standardize formatting across the site. In many cases that boils down to picking one format and applying it universally (as appropriate, of course). In some cases, that means applying a template; in other cases, it may mean applying a standard English grammar or spelling rule; in some cases it might be picking one of several styles currently in use across the site and applying it universally. The latter is what was done with the actor photo captions. We had a mix of "XXXXX as YYYYY", "As YYYYY", and "...as YYYYY" (and a few odds and ends as well). Usually where there's a mix of styles with no grammar, etc. rule applying, I've tried to pick the one that involves the fewest changes. In the case of the captions, there was no clear style winner, so I used the exact same logic sulfur mentioned above. If there's a consensus to change the caption styles across the board, so be it. Until then, they should all be formatted the same, imho. ;) -- Renegade54 17:04, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :::If you start with "As", then it's not a complete sentence. There's nothing wrong with a caption not being a complete sentence, if it avoids (A) XXXXX again as repetition and (B) ...tack ...i ...ness. "As YYYYY" gets my vote. --TribbleFurSuit 03:05, 27 January 2009 (UTC)